


Sparklecock

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fucks Dean with a sparkly dildo. Specifically, <a href="http://www.comeasyouare.com/product/Vixen-Leo-Silicone-Dildo.html"> this one</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparklecock

“I thought you said it was cute?” Dean made a face, pulling the large sparkly dildo out of the discreet brown paper Sam had shuffled it home in. It was  _big_ , firm and slightly curved in a way that made his mouth kind of water. 

“It is cute,” Sam argued, just walking out of the bathroom and toweling off his hands. “Take your pants off and I’ll show you how adorable it is.”

“Come on,” Dean rolled his eyes, but he was still staring at the pretty sparkly cock in his fist. It was clear but shot through with glitter, big pieces and little, making it look almost silvery. The head just tapered out slightly, just enough that he knew he’d be able to feel it catch when it slid in and out and after another minute of staring, he muttered, “Fine.”

Sam grinned and grabbed it from him, washing the brand new dick while Dean disrobed quicker than he’d ever cop to later. 

So Dean ended up on his forearms and knees on the bed, chest pressed against the duvet. One of Sam’s big hands spanned his back while the other pistoned the thick, sparkly dick in and out, fast and slow, twisting it every once in a while. Dean was sweating, shaking in need, his voice already hoarse from all the begging he’d been doing while Sam was getting him ready. 

“Cute, huh?” Sam finally leaned closer to rasp in his ear, his strong arm pumping the slick plastic in and out even faster, his other hand finally moving off Dean’s lower back to curl around his dick, dripping against the duvet.

Dean had no response, just a low moan and the awkward press of his hips back even though he couldn’t go as fast, couldn’t fuck back with the pace Sam had set. He could barely fucking  _move_  and it was somehow better that way, Sam in control, setting pace and intent and it wasn’t even a minute before he was coming in Sam’s tight fist, his mouth slacked open soundlessly, entire body twitching with release. He felt Sam shove the dick in harder against his clenching ass, saying something that Dean couldn’t even hear over the rush of blood in his ears, but the tone seemed encouraging, proud, impressed. 

His dick spent and the sheet a mess, he expected they were finished, or at least that he was in for a well-deserved rest, but as everything came back into focus, he heard Sam unzipping, and he sucked in a sharp breath, craning his neck around to see.

Sam lined up behind him, smoothly, slowly, sliding the sparkly cock out of his brother’s ass, tossing it onto the already messed up sheet. Dean felt the hot press of his brother’s head against his stretched out hole and he shuddered.

“Not sparkling, but I don’t think you’ll mind,” Sam muttered, biting at his lip while he pushed in, grin stretching across his face while Dean pressed down onto the bed again.

He rocked back against Sam, immediately moaning, surprising even himself with his apparent need; the sparklecock had been great, a suitable precursor, but this was better, thick and hot and all Sam.


End file.
